Bound
by Jayne Stepp
Summary: COMPLETE ONESHOT You know I love you like this. I love you completely at my mercy. I adore the fact that I have you vulnerable and chained in my dungeon. Warning has detailed sex scenes


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Another quick creation of mine. It's quite short and contains detailed sex scenes so if you don't like that then don't read it. This was written for a friend and I would like to thank Steve, Luke and Lyn for proofreading it for me. Also I love hearing from you all so please read and review!

So without further ado I present to you…

**Bound by Jayne Stepp**

The air was icy around me. The dungeon was dark and damp. It was pitch black, not a glimpse of light to be seen. The dark room would scare most but I found it strangely comforting. Perhaps it was because I knew what was going to happen. Any moment now he would awake.

I waited towards the edge of the room and after a few minutes I heard him stir. He had awoken it was time to begin. I slowly walked the perimeter of the room lighting candles as I went. The candles cast a soft light over the room.

Perfect.

I walked slowly over to the centre of the room. The heels of my boots softly clicking against the cement floor. I walked up beside him and laughed softly.

"I like the leather." He said referring to my outfit.

"I didn't say you could speak." I said softly but firmly.

I pressed my hand to his chest. He looked perfect the soft light dancing over his pale skin. I liked him like this. I liked him completely in my control. There was nothing better than a man tied down, unable to move.

I pressed my other hand to his chest and swung my leg over his body thus straddling him. I could feel his evident arousal and I slowly bent down to kiss him lightly but pulled away quickly.

"Don't respond, until I tell you to."

I kissed him again, but I could feel his breath quicken. Against all his strength he still responded, even in a small way. I grinded against him eliciting a groan. I quickly retaliated to his response and slapped him. His lip split and blood oozed down his chin.

"You responded." I said simply getting off him.

I walked over to the other side of the room and stood with my back to him. I slowly began to unzip my leather corset letting it fall to the floor, leaving me topless. My pale back exposed and the dragon tattoo on my right shoulder revealed. I then removed my boots and stockings. I undressed myself until I stood completely naked in front of him.

I returned to him and ran my nails down his chest. He stifled a groan that came deep from in his throat. I decided to let that one go. I walked around so I stood behind his head. I placed my hands on his and whispered in his ear.

"You know I love you like this. I love you completely at my mercy. I adore the fact that I have you vulnerable and chained in my dungeon. You know what I love the most? I love the control I feel."

I ran my hands along his arms and softly stroked his chest. I stepped away and moved around him until I came to the place I wanted. I straddled his upper chest and bent down and took him completely in my mouth.

I let my tongue roam his length and slowly let my teeth graze against his sensitive skin. I continued to do this until I felt him begin to tense beneath me. I moved away and left him completely. I moved away to the other side of the room.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what you want."

"I want you, I want you. I want to be deep inside of you and I don't want you to be gentle. I want to see your passion. I want to feel your sweaty body against mine."

I walked over to him and I ran my fingers through his hair and grasped a massive chunk of it. I pulled and forced his head back. I kissed him. The kiss held a passion that was expressed in a completely primal manner. I bit down on his lower lip and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. He let out a groan of pure delight and I didn't punish him for it; I wanted a response.

I moved quickly around the table. I quickly climbed atop and straddled him again. I eased myself onto him. Pleasure filled my body at the feeling of being one with him. I began to slowly ride him but soon gave that up as my need became more desperate.

I pressed my body to his and bit down on his neck. I needed him and he need me. I could feel heat begin to rise within my body. I felt him tense beneath me and together we reached the realms of rapture. The pleasure was unbelievable.

I fell atop him and waited until our breathing became normal again. I slowly pulled myself away to undo his bonds. I kissed him again and hummed against his skin. He embraced me.

"I love you Pansy."

"Harry, I love you too."

THE END


End file.
